Camelot
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Sequel to *A Yami of my Own*. Ryou gets kidnapped and taken to England, and its up to Yami & co to get him back! But what's this? Merlin-made /English/ Millinium Items? *Chap 3 up!* England or bust!
1. School Day Interrupted: Find Ryou!

Camelot 

by WSJ 

WSJ: *jumps up and down excitedly* Yeah! It's the sequel to my story _A Yami of my Own_! You don't have to read that before you read this, but it would help. 

Ryou: *sighs* Are you ever going to get around to finishing _Visions of the Heart_? 

WSJ: Um... *sweatdrop* Eventually? 

Stuff you need to know: Ok, I know I said you didn't have to have read AYomO. *sweatdrop* But there's still things you need to know. If you've read it, skip this part. 

First off, Joey has a yami, known as Jakan, and the Millinium Pendant, created by Yami-Yugi to seperate Jakan from Bakura. Jakan was evil all through AYomO, although at the end he _says_ he repents. Joey tends not to believe him and keeps a close eye on him though. 

In his past life Jakan was one of Yami's advisors, and a master of a dark magic known as the Dark Arts. He betrayed Yami and tried to kill him, but was subdued and sentanced to be sealed in a Millinium Item. Originally Yami was going to seal him into the Ankh but made a mistake and sealed him into the Ring with Bakura. To get all the details of how that's possible and why Ryou didn't know you'll have to read AYomO. ^_~ 

Kaiba also has a yami, Seth, and the Millinium Pyramid. The Pyramid was created by Yami-Malik to save Seto's life after he fused with Seth. Seth is quiet, and generally he and Seto get along. In his past life Seth was a High preist to the god of chaos, Set. He made a deal with Jakan that Yami never knew about, but that comes to light in chapter 5 of AYomO. 

Tristan, Grandpa and Tea know nothing about Seth or Jakan. In chapter 2 of AYomO, Tristan was knocked unconcious and he thinks the fight he had with Jakan was just a dream. 

Meanwhile, Isis, Mokuba and Mai _do_ know. There, I think that's it. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of YGO, but Jakan, Seth, the two new Egyptian Millinium Items, all five of the English Millinium Items and the English Item-holders are mine. 

Summery: Ryou's been kidnapped without the Millinium Ring and taken to his home country of England. Yugi and crew chase after him and end up entangling themselves in a living legend; that of King Arthur and five Merlin-made Millinium Items. Watch out Yami, we're not in Egypt anymore! 

[....] Bakura 

{....} Ryou 

/..../ Yugi 

//....// Yami 

^....^ Jakan 

*....* Joey 

~....~ Malik 

#....# Yami-Malik 

+....+ Seto 

=....= Seth 

_'....'_ regular thoughts 

()()()()() 

16-year-old Yugi Moto glanced over at the empty desk beside him, absently fiddling with the chain that held the Millinium Puzzle around his neck. _'I wonder where Ryou is... He was gone yesterday too.'_

The sophmore heard a soft snore coming from behind him and turned to see his best friend, 16-year-old Joey Wheeler, asleep in his chair with his eyes open. 

Yugi chuckled and started to turn back around when he caught a sudden tightening in Joey's jaw and the skin around his eyes. Yugi yelped and jusmped up, not caring if he got in trouble. He had to get away from the gaze of Jakan's electric blue eyes... 

_[Ryou!]_

In their seperate soul rooms, four sets of yami eyes snapped open. Four yamis jumped out of their aibous' seats. Four yamis raced out of the school rooms, unheeding to the teachers' calls. 

They had to get to talk to each other, had to get to Ryou and Bakura's. 

As they sped down seperate sidewalks towards one destination, Yami, Jakan, Seth and Yami-Malik each had the same thought. 

_'This cannot be good...'_

()()()()() 

WSJ: *sweatdrop* I know, really, really short and the notes are longer then the actual story, but it'll get better, I promise. ^_^;; Just hang in there for me. Suggestions are welcome. 

Joey: *wanders in and picks up the sketchbook laying on WSJ's bed* Hey, these are pretty good, but there's none of us! *pouts* They're all Gundam Wing! 

WSJ: *shakes her head* Nope, check the last one I've done. 

Joey: *flips to the end of the sketchbook, then blancs and drops it* Aarg! 

Bakura walks over and picks it up, then immediately drops it. 

Bakura: My eyes! I'm blind! 

Yami-Malik: *picks it up, then bursts out laughing* Bwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joey and Jakan!!!!!!!!!! With no shirts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

WSJ: *sniffles* Well you don't have to pick on me! 

Mai: *grabs the sketchpad from Y-Malik, her eyes go wide and she begins to drool* Joey-chan.... 

WSJ: *sweatdrop* At least _someone_ likes it... 


	2. Mourning Yamis: Ryou and Bakura... Dead?

WSJ: Chapter 2 up! *crosses fingers, hoping for lots of nice presents and good reviews* 

Ryou: WSJ doesn't own YGO, but she owns all the stuff she listed in the last chapter. 

Bakura: *sweatdrop* WSJ, I'm not going to be in this story much am I? I barely got a chapter of screen time in the last one, and you're writing me out of this one too! 

WSJ: *hugs Bakura* No I'm not! _Visions of the Heart_ is focused almost totally on you! (Chap. 2 is almost done, I promise!) 

Bakura: *grumbles* 

WSJ: *sighs* Thank God for study hall! Yet another chapter banged out in its evil confines! 

[....] Bakura 

{....} Ryou 

/..../ Yugi 

//....// Yami 

^....^ Jakan 

*....* Joey 

~....~ Malik 

#....# Yami-Malik 

+....+ Seto 

=....= Seth 

_'....'_ regular thoughts or written words 

()()()()() 

Ryou groaned as he made his way back to conciousness. He could tell he was laying on a cold, slightly damp stone floor and somewhere nearby was the sound of dripping water. 

He had a spliting headache. What had hit him? Bakura? No... Ryou couldn't remember anything about his yami being hostile. In fact, in the year since they'd been seperated during when Joey had the Ring, they'd actually grown closer. 

So what then? And why couldn't he remember why and how he'd gotten here? 

{Bakura?} 

There was no mental answer and a feeling of cool dread began to settle over Ryou. His hand flew to his throat and he gasped. No Ring! 

He froze as a footstep sounded near him. 

"So, finally awake?" 

~*~ 

Once, twice, three times. The third time Seth threw his shoulder against the door there was a wooden-sounding _sproing_ and the door burst open. 

+Hey, watch it! I'll probably have to end up paying for that!+ 

=Oh pipe down. It's not as if you can't afford it.= 

"Ryou?" Yami yelled, stepping in behind Seth with Yami-Malik and Jakan on his heels. "Bakura?" 

/Yami, let me out! We'll cover more ground if we're seperated./ 

Yami agreed with Yugi and passed the idea on to the other yamis. 

Within two minutes four yamis and four hikaris were searching the Bakura household for any sign of their white-haired companion. Malik found a note on the kitchen table. 

_'Ryou, I left for the dig while you were at school. Sorry. See you in two months. Love dad._

"It's dated yesterday." Yami-Malik noted, peering over his aibou's shoulder. 

There was a yell from upstairs and then a mini-stampede as Malik, Yami-Malik, Kaiba, Seth, Yami and Jakan ran to see what Joey and Yugi had found. They ran into Ryou's room to be greeted with a horrifying sight. 

The bedsheets were rumpled, torn and stained with blood. Laying next to the torn pillow was a note that was definatle _not_ written in Ryou's handwriting. 

But at the moment no one noticed that. 

Those who had run up the stairs almost collided with Joey and Yugi, who stood frozen just inside the doorway, staring at the center of the room. 

Peeking around his aibou, Yami's eyes widened. He backed away, a look of shock, horror and faint greif etched onto his face. 

"Yami, what is it?" Malik asked, wrinkling his forehead and trying to peer around Kaiba and Joey. 

Seth, catching a glimpse of what Yami had already seen, also backed up until his back was against the oppisite wall of the hallway, next to Yami. Tipping over slightly he leaned on the shorter Pharoah for support. 

Giving the Pharoah and Priest weird looks, Jakan and Yami-Joey pushed in between the four frozen hikaris. 

When their eyes caught sight of what had saddened Yami and Seth so, they also jumped back several steps until all four yamis were lined up against the wall, staring in horror at Ryou's room. 

Yami-Malik's eyes actually began filling with tears, and Jakan let out a long, peircing wail of grief. 

For the moment Ryou was forgotten as first Yami-Malik, then Seth, then even Yami himself joined Jakan in singing the death-song. 

Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Malik felt suddenly as if they had intruded into something terribly personnal and private. They had never before felt so seperated, so different, and so enstranged from their other halves. 

The four Egyptians sang in high, haunting, lilting voices. They sang of their grief, their sorrow. And although their toungues sang in Egyptian, their hikaris understood the feelings behind it. 

One by one the four yamis walked into Ryou's room and dropped to their knees in a circle. 

Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and Malik looked at each other and then followed their yamis inside. Each stood behind their other and placed a trembling hand on a shaking shoulder. 

The yamis continued to cry and wail, mourning the loss of a friend, even though none of them had ever really let themselves admit it. The hikaris looked on with sad eyes. Even Kaiba's eyes were suspiciously misty. 

In the center of their circle lay the Millinium Ring, broken cleanly into three peices. 

()()()()() 

WSJ: Gomen nasai minna-san! Sorry I had to end it like that!!!! 

Bakura: *growls* I _told_ you! You're writing me out! You killed me!!!!!!!!!! 

WSJ: Oh I did not! 

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Look at the last sentance again onegai! 

WSJ: ^^;; Oh yeah, guess I did... 

Ryou: No more 'Kura? 

Yami: *with a disgusted look on his face* Why would I cry over _his_ death? 

WSJ: *facefaults and whaps Yami with the Frying Pan of Doom* Just do as I say! 

Yami: *rubs the back of his head* Ok, ok, sheesh! 

WSJ: Reviews and presents welcome! Onegai! 

God bless minna-san! 


	3. Rescue Mission: To England We Go!

WSJ: *waves* Konnichi-wa minna-san! Guess what, my birthday's a week from today (September 16) and in honor of it I'm holding a **Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic contest**! The prizes are pretty good: a fanart from me and guest-appearance in a story for the winner and a guest-appearance in a story for the two runners-up. For the full rules see my bio or chapter 2 of _Visions of the Heart_. 

Ryou: You actually got chapter two up!?! 

WSJ: *smug* Yes. I did. *giggles* You get to take a shower with Malik! 

Ryou: *face-faults* I don't want to know! 

WSJ: *giggles again* Of course not! The readers will have to read it if they want to know! (And no, I'm not breaking my no-yaoi policy. It's strictly non-yaoi. To see if that's possible you'll have to read it!) 

Ryou: *reads the script for VotH and sweatdrops* I'm going to have nightmares now... 

WSJ: I don't own YGO but i do own the stuff I listed in chapter 1. And I have finally thought of a name for this saga! **The Yu-gi-oh! Destiny Saga**. So far it includes _A Yami of my Own_ and this one, _Camelot_. I have two more stories in the works: _Millinium Eye_, which is actually *not* Pegasus-centered, and _Yu-gi-oh!: The College Years_, in which our heros are shipped away to school. Have fun reading them all! 

[....] Bakura 

{....} Ryou 

/..../ Yugi 

//....// Yami 

^....^ Jakan 

*....* Joey 

~....~ Malik 

#....# Yami-Malik 

+....+ Seto 

=....= Seth 

_'....'_ regular thoughts or written words 

()()()()() 

"Kaiba?" 

Kaiba looked down to see Yugi pulling on the hem of his coat. 

"Is Bakura really... Dead?" the midget asked. 

_'Amazing!'_ Kaiba thought. _'I know he's the same age as Joey and the others, but he reminds me so much of Mokuba! Maybe it's the eyes or the height... Just amazing!'_

"I don't know Yugi." he answered aloud. 

The two looked over to where Yami was picking up the peices of the Ring, almost reverently. He handed them to Yami-Malik, who tied them to a string, which he hung around his neck. He'd been the only one who could really call Bakura a friend, after all. 

"I'll _kill_ them," they heard him mutter, clenching his fists. "I'll _kill_ whoever did this to Bakura and Ryou..." 

"I've never seen them like this!" Joey said, low enough so the yamis wouldn't hear. "Yami-Malik I understand, maybe even Jakan. But Yami and Seth?" 

"Well, think about it," Kaiba said. "They're the last members of their civilization, not to mention their entire race. One of them was just killed. Of course they feel that way." 

"I never thought of it like that..." Joey mused. 

They heard a whistle and turned to see Malik hunched over the bed, staring at something. "What is it?" Yugi asked as they walked over, the yamis joining them a moment later. 

"A note." Malik said, straitening up. 

"Hey, yeah! We don't know what happened to Ryou!" Joey said. "I don't see him laying around anywhere, so he must be all right!" 

Yami frowned as he read the note over Malik's shoulder. "Define 'all right'. We don't know who's blood this is, and the note isn't helping." 

"What's it say Yami?" Yugi asked. 

Malik read it aloud. "'Dear friends, holders of the Egyptian Millinium Items, Your precious Ryou is fine... For now. If you want to see him alive again, meet me at Stone Henge at midnight on November 16. Bring the Millinium Items. Yours, Meghan." 

"I don't know anyone named Meghan..." Jakan said. Everyone else shook their heads 'no' as well. 

"Stone Henge is in England!" Joey said, a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head. "How are we supposed to get there in two weeks?" 

Kaiba frowned and waved his hand in front of Joey's face. "Hel-_lo_! Multi-millionaire here! I can get us there easily." 

"Ok, so why would this 'Meghan' want the Millinium Items? She had the Ring and apparently destroyed it." Yugi pointed out. 

"So maybe that _is_ why she wants them, to destroy them." Yami-Malik said, fingering the fragments of the Ring that hung around his neck. 

"In that case we can't give them to her! We can't let her have them in _any_ case!" Yugi burst out. "We have to rescue Ryou before she does anything to him!" 

The eight looked at each other in silence for a moment. "So we're going to England?" Joey asked finally. 

Kaiba shook his head. "Can't. I can hire a jet to get you there, but I can't leave right now. I have work." 

Seth frowned. "You work too much, my hikari." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well, Mokuba has a school play he's gonna be in next week, and he'd kill me if I missed it." Kaiba said, ducking his head a little in slight embarrassment. 

Ignoring the snickers coming from the hikaris Yami nodded curtly. "Right. Let's get to it then." 

So that is how, several hours later, Yugi, Malik and Joey found themselves on a plane headed west, towards merry old England. The yamis were relaxing in their soul rooms, Joey was flipping through a magazine, and Yugi was asleep. 

~Hey Yami... You wouldn't really kill whoever did this, would you?~ 

#I don't know aibou... I sure feel like it at the moment!# 

A pause. ~The Ring's broken... So Bakura's gone for good?~ 

#I'm not sure... Like Seth, Jakan, Yami-Yuugi and I, he's _already_ dead. So maybe it just released his spirit into the afterlife or something.# 

~...He was a friend to you, wasn't he Yami?~ 

#....# 

Not another word was spoken between Malik and his yami until they landed about six hours later. 

"Hey Yug', we're here." 

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes to see Joey's face two inches from his. His eyes widened. "Gah! What a sight to wake up to!" 

Joey pretended to be hurt. "Aw, Yug', it was either me waking you up or Jakan. Malik and his yami went to go get our bags." 

Yugi gulped. "In that case, thank you!" 

^Why do I have the feeling I've just been insulted? Were you talking about me again?^ 

Joey let out the mental equivilant of a laugh as he and Yugi gathered their carry-on luggage and left the plane to meet Malik. *Never mind Jakan. You should know by now that it's always better not to ask.* 

^...Right...^ 

"So," Malik asked as they stepped outside into the cool fall air. "Where's that hotel Kaiba booked us?" 

Yugi rummaged around in his back pocket for a moment and came up triumphant with a small peice of paper. "Let's see..." he scratched his head. "Um..." Turning, he snagged the coat sleeve of a passing business man. "Could you tell me where this address is?" 

The man turned. "Sure thing. But shouldn't your parents know that you're wandering around the city by yourself?" 

Malik and Joey burst into laughter and Yami let out a mental hoot as the man told Yugi where to go. 

//Aibou, that was priceless!// 

/Says you. _You_ never get teased about your height./ Yugi said, pretending to pout as the three hikaris decided the hotel was close enough to walk to and started down the street. 

//Because _I'm_ not vertically challenged.// 

/Hey!/ 

There was a slight pause. //Aibou,// Yami's mental voice was serious. //Let me take over, or get someplace you can let me out. I need to talk with the other yamis.// 

Yugi blinked. "Um... Yami says he needs to talk with Yami-Malik and Jakan." 

Joey and Yami-Malik nodded, apparently getting similar requests from their own darks. The three moved into a nearby alleyway, and after checking to make sure no one was paying them any attention they let their yamis out. 

As soon as they appeared, all three yamis turned to look to the east, towards the back of the alley. 

Joey frowned and tugged on Jakan's coat. "What is it?" 

The yamis turned to look at their hikaris, slight looks of disbeleif on their faces. "What _is_ it?" Yugi repeated Joey's question, then added one of his own. "Do you sense something?" 

Frowning slightly, Yami nodded. "Yes... Another Millinium Item." 

()()()()() 

*grins* I'll leave it at that. I have most of the plot worked out now, it's all just a matter of putting it to paper. 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
